Sonic and the Dark Serpent
by Bloom5902
Summary: I had to write a movie for my soc. studys class and of cource, I HAD to make it Sonic-Themed! It was SO hard NOT to make it sonadow, but this edited will have some. Setting is in Aisia, Indonesia, arround there. All places mentioned are REAL. T- voilence
1. The meeting

I had just once again defeated one of Dr. Eggman's Robots, in Chun-Nan. I told Tails to meet me at the Great Wall the next day, so I wait for him to arrive. But that doesn't mean I'm patient. I ran up and down the wall, speeding up and down it at super-sonic speed. I slowed down, hearing the drone of a plane engine.

The biplane 'Tornado' zooms overhead, and I smile to it's driver as the plain levels down to me.

"Yo, Tails! Long time no see!" I shout over the loud engine.

He smiles back with enthusiasm, "Ready for our next adventure, Sonic?"

"Yeah!" I said as I flash my trademark grin, "You know I'm ready for anything!"

I leapt off the wall and over the edge, landing on the wing of the biplane. Tails flew it up to high altitude with me still riding on the wing, as I much more preferred.

"Alright, hit me. What's Robutnick up to now? What new robot does he have for me to trash?"

Tails giggled at my remark then spoke in a more serrious tone, "Well actually, it isn't Eggman causing trouble this time…"

I looked up, interested in a new challenge,"Oh, really? Who's face do I need to smash in this time?"

"Well, I've heard rumors of ancient spirits coming back to the flesh…"

I shivered, "Creepy…"

" Yeah, and from what I've heard, they aren't kind spirits either… they have come out in the night and tormented people, they apparently drag people out of they're own houses at midnight, and many people have gone missing without a trace…"

"Sounds to me like another punk trying to take over. Ha! I'll teach _him_ a lesson he'll never forget…"

I smiled at my little brother, who gave me a nod. I leapt onto the center wing and threw my arms out, feeling the wind rush through my quills. I smiled widely.

I love that feeling. The wind in my quills… It makes you feel so … _Alive_. That feeling is the greatest in the world… little did I know what I was getting myself into…


	2. An unexpected apperance

Tails and I are walked through the Katmandu Durbar Square. Many people are buzzing about, paying no mind to us.

"Ok," I said turning to Tails, "so what you're telling me is that allot of strange disappearances have occurred… right?"

He nodded, " Yep. Only screams to be heard for moments before complete and utter silence…"

"So… maybe we should check out a couple of the crime scenes…"

He laughed, "What is this Scooby-Do? Ya' know,(looks up at him) you're becoming more practical…"

I smirked, "Yeah right… don't push our luck."

I ran off down the path with Tails following.

When we made it to the Reclining Buddha Temple it was late at night. The quarter moon is glowing brightly, lighting up the pathways of the temple.

"So this is it, then?" I said, admiring the giant golden statue, "the place of the first disappearance?" I placed a thoughtful hand on the hip, and finger on the chin.

" Yes…" Tails nodded, "the locals said they heard a shriek, but when they looked around, no one was there…"

" How long ago was that?"

" About 3 months ago… "

"Yikes! That long?"

"Well… we couldn't exactly help them right then and there! We were on Eggman's case again, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, it's hard not to remember… he burnt off my tail in Shamar!" I shouted, turning around to look at my tail, "just look at it!" I grit my teeth "Stupid dang robots that blow _fire_ … I HATE that Egg!"

"Don't worry…" he said, giving me a sympathetic smile and a pat on the back, "the quills will grow back."

"But that's not the point! Just look at…" I stopped and kept dead silent. My ears twitch as my eyes scan the perimeter.

"What is-"

"Shhhh…" I rammed my finger to his lips, keeping my body posed in attack stance and whispered, "did you hear that?..."

"Sonic!" Tails shrieked, pointing to a shadow draping across the side of a temple.

I step in front of tails, body language defensive and ready for the attack. Not taking My eyes off the figure.  
>The figure steps out from behind the wall.<p>

Tails' eyes widen in surprise. I was as surprised as he was.

"Shadow?" I asked in disbelief as I go to greet my dark counterpart, "What are you doing here?"

He smirked, his trademark grimace, folded arms and obviously intimidating stare normal, "Long time no see, faker. I'm here for the same reason as you…"

" The disappearances?"

Shadow nodded "Yes, the person, or people, that have been taken hold critical information…"

I raises an eye ridge in interest "about…?"

He looks away, arms folded, "Humph… what's it to you?"

"Well… it could help us find them quicker, or even leave hints about who took them and where." I replied matter-of-factually.

Shadow only blinks and says nothing.

"Question, Shads," I said, narrowing my eyes "who's side are you on?"

Shadow meets my stare "None, to you."

"Then _why_ are you here?" I asked, taking a step closer "Is there a Chaos Emerald involved?"

"Perhaps, or it could be something much more dangerous… and not just to the people here."

"What? What is it?" I asked, ears perking up, and eyes widening.

He sighed, "That's what I have to find out…" he turns and scans the courtyard "I witnessed one of the captures myself…"

"What?" I yelled "And you didn't even do anything?"

He stares me down, saying "Believe me, I didn't just sit around and watch." His head turns and he stares at the ground guiltily "Rouge… she was with me…" He seems embarrassed, cheeks turning all red and everything "er… I looked away for ONE moment and well… s-she was gone."

"Rouge?" I snickered "Who would want to kidnap that bat?"

Shadow gives me a death glare and I drop the subject. Shadow clears his throat and continues, "But the thing that took her was no goast, like the people presumed. Thick black fog had swirled all around, and something like a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her. I lept out, hopping to wrestle it down, but I fell strait down. Fearing I missed, I shot a Chaos Spear through, but it only flew right through the fog and severed a tree… then the fog disappeared… it didn't fade away, but it was just… gone…"

I could hear the uneasiness in his voice, and I could tell that, he must have _liked_ Rouge. I had a funny feeling when he said that. Yeah, I know, it's weird and all… having compassion for your rival (at least I _think _that was compassion I felt)… but the hero in me just wouldn't shut up. Besides that, this defiantly wasn't normal for Shadow. He never showed any emotion besides anger, anyway. Let alone showed that he cared about anyone.

I tried to cheer him up "It's probably just some guy who thinks he's all big and bad, and needs to be put back into place!" I said, punching the air firmly.

He just walked over a couple paces to a railing, hanging his head and sighing like he was the biggest failure in the world. I had never in my life expected that Shadow was even capable of felling sad or upset without expressing it through anger and destruction. The only person who had been able to sadden him like the way he was now was that Maria girl he always talked about.

"We'll find this guy and bash his face in, just like all the other badnicks! He won't be able to for sit weeks when we're through with him!"

Well, that didn't work. Maybe a different approach…

I walked over to him and put my arm around him "Hey, don't worry, Shads… "I said, giving him a small smile "I'm sure she's fine… you did what you could…"

Shadow surprisingly leans into the touch for a moment, but then shoves me away forcefully "Get off me, you creep…" he said, snarling.  
>Oh-<em>kay<em> then… I better not do _that_ again! Not unless I wanted my arm taken off! …But of course, me being me, I had to find out what was bugging him… and why he wanted the attention, but thrust it away.

"Why are you so upset, Shads?" I asked, concerned.

Shadow sighs heavily "… I… I just… fell like such a failure…" he said, crossing his arms on top of the rail, burying his face in them "I let her slip into danger… like Maria… and it cost Maria her life… I'm so carless…" He shakes his head, a fist hitting the guardrail.

I had defiantly not expected this reaction from him… but I decided it was best not to ask why he was so sensitive. That would've gone over well… So I just acted like nothing happened and carried on with the original conversation… ignoring that same funny feeling I got a minuet ago.

" So, what do you suppose it was… or what sort of dark powers they are using?"

Shadow stands up strait again, reclaiming his dignity "well, actually…" He said, clearing his throat and the usual roughness in his voice returns "I think I might have seen a snake-like silhouette in the black fog, but it was kind of hard to tell…" He looks at me, expression unreadable, as usual.

"A-HA!" I exclaimed, my face lighting up like a Christmas tree, and I almost leap into the air with excitement "I think I've got it!

Tails, who seemed to have been momentarily forgotten, spoke up "What?"

"Why don't we try that Snake Farm, in Bangkok?"

Shadow slaps himself at my remark "_Really_? That's what you're all excited about? That's the _stupidest _Idea I have ever heard!"he runs a hand over his face to calm himself.

I laugh and smile mischievously, "Nah, just kiddn'!" I stuck my tongue out at him, then laugh hader at my little joke.

Shadow lets out an exasperated sigh and utters something under his breath.

"No, seriously, I really think that we should check out the Ajante Ellora… Have you heard about it?"

Shadow, who was still frustrated, turned back to me "The monuments and caverns? Yeah, are you suggesting-"

"-that there could be a hide-out someplace? Yes, and-"

"-it seems like the perfect place. I know."

Well that wasn't weird…. Finishing each other's sentences? That weird feeling crept up on me again as I looked into his ruby eyes, that gleamed in the moonlight.

"And," He continued "if this is at all helpful, all of the people taken seemed to be of high importance… some knew information about the whereabouts of a long lost treasure… a few of the others were archeologists or treasure hunters."

"So I take it this creep wants something… but what?"

Shadow shrugs "You're guess is as good as mine…"

"So… do you guys wanna head over there now… or in the morning perhaps?" Tails asks.

Shadow and I exchange glances.

"What do _you_ think?" I ask him.

Tails sighs "Alright… let's go…"

We dessert the place… unaware of a strange figure watching us in the shadows.


	3. A look into the darkness

Another location. In a Dark cavern. Four people, including Rouge, are tied up, shackled and gagged in a pool of light. Only the outline of a snake-like figure is seen in the darkness. A brown and gold Hawk steps into the pool of light, bowing to the siloet.

"Do you have it?" The dark figure speaks, his tone menacing and creepy.

The hawk fidgets with his feathers nervously "No sir, but-"

"Then _why_ have you returned?" the voice sounds impatient.

The hawk swallows hard "The one you sent me to monitor… he has joined forces… with a blue hedgehog…"

"Ah, yes… Sonic, if I'm correct… he will make this game much harder, yet more exciting…"

Rouge perks her ears up, listening.

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Keep a close eye on them… but do not let yourself be seen…we will strike when the time comes…"

"Yes sir… but I would like to inform you that… tonight, they creep the ruins of Ajante Ellora in search of your whereabouts…"

A hint of worry can be heard in his tone of voice, "Then go quickly, but keep a great distance away… if you are spotted, I will have your head on a platter faster than your eyes can blink…" a threatening hiss escapes his lips.

"Y-Yes sir…" the hawk stutters, backing away.

"Do not fail me again, Agar…"yellow eyes narrow in the darkness "your life depends of it…"

"Yes sir… I will be invisible sir…" He backs away to the opposite side of the strange figure.

"You'd better be… now off with you!" he half-strikes Agar with a hiss.

Agar yelps and dashes off.

Rouge thinks to herself 'Shadow…. *note of despair*'

The dark figure smiles divishly and rears up in a menacing laugh.


	4. Your a genious, Holms

Shadow Tails and I rome the hills, and rock figures. Tails is fidgety, always glancing back over his shoulders as if he saw something.

"Tails, will you cut that out? Nothing's following us, for Chaos's sake!" I'm at my wits end with my little brother. I'm obviously annoyed that the fox kit utters small frightened gasps, causing me to turn around, and even lose my footing at times, only to find out it was nothing… I let out a heavy sigh.

Shadow turns to him looking REALLY annoyed, "Look, kid… If anything was following us, I would have already picked it up… my hearing is much greater than yours, despite what you might think…" His eyes narrow.

"S-sorry Shadow…" Tails twists his fingers in a little kid manner, staring at the ground.

I sigh again, "I'll run the perimeter, if it makes you feel any better…"

Tails nods, still starring at the ground.  
>I take a runner's stance and take off, running through the long grass. I circle around, then comes back.<p>

" Well…" I say, inhaling quickly "didn't see anything… no one out there…"

Tails is still a little unsure, but nods and we continue the search.

" Hey…" I pause in walking and turn to Shadow, who stops as well "Do you have any Chaos Emeralds with you? Just wondering… ya' know… just to get a basis on what other Emeralds are still out there… and the badnick could be using against us…"

Shadow narrows his eyes in suspicion "Hedgehog, if you want to go and steal my Emeralds again…" anger rises in his throat.

I gasp "No! No! I-I wasn't gonna! I swear!"

Shadow pauses for a moment before speaking again "Two"

"Okay… so let's see…" I tap my finger on my nose thoughtfully " I've got four… you've got two… Eggman's ruled out caus' I stole his… so only one remains unfound."

Shadow rolls his eyes and sighs "You're a genius Holms…"

I smirk "I know right?" I return to my normal stance "So, any who… I wonder if this creep's got the Final Emerald… and if he does, what's he doing with it?"


	5. The captive's purpose

I had just once again defeated one of Dr. Eggman's Robots, in Chun-Nan. I told Tails to meet me at the Great Wall the next day, so I wait for him to arrive. But that doesn't mean I'm patient. I ran up and down the wall, speeding up and down it at super-sonic speed. I slowed down, hearing the drone of a plane engine.

The biplane 'Tornado' zooms overhead, and I smile to it's driver as the plain levels down to me.

"Yo, Tails! Long time no see!" I shout over the loud engine.

He smiles back with enthusiasm, "Ready for our next adventure, Sonic?"

"Yeah!" I said as I flash my trademark grin, "You know I'm ready for anything!"

I leapt off the wall and over the edge, landing on the wing of the biplane. Tails flew it up to high altitude with me still riding on the wing, as I much more preferred.

"Alright, hit me. What's Robutnick up to now? What new robot does he have for me to trash?"

Tails giggled at my remark then spoke in a more serrious tone, "Well actually, it isn't Eggman causing trouble this time…"

I looked up, interested in a new challenge,"Oh, really? Who's face do I need to smash in this time?"

"Well, I've heard rumors of ancient spirits coming back to the flesh…"

I shivered, "Creepy…"

" Yeah, and from what I've heard, they aren't kind spirits either… they have come out in the night and tormented people, they apparently drag people out of they're own houses at midnight, and many people have gone missing without a trace…"

"Sounds to me like another punk trying to take over. Ha! I'll teach _him_ a lesson he'll never forget…"

I smiled at my little brother, who gave me a nod. I leapt onto the center wing and threw my arms out, feeling the wind rush through my quills. I smiled widely.

I love that feeling. The wind in my quills… It makes you feel so … _Alive_. That feeling is the greatest in the world… little did I know what I was getting myself into…


	6. A fresh new start

The next day, and we had camped overnight under a small overhang on a rock in the Ajante Ellora.

I yawn and stretch, greeting Shadow "G' morning, faker."

Shadow, who had been up for nearly a half an hour, leaned against the wall of rock beside me "humph…"

' yep, that's shadow, alright…' I think

I roll over to my other side and shake the kit "Hey, Tails… Tails, buddy, wake up!"

Tails rubs his eyes _super cute!_ "huh?"

I smile at my little brother "waky-waky! We gotta get a move-on!"

Tails yawns great big and stretches.

Shadow gives small unnoticed smile and thinks 'Sonic's so kind to his little brother… and oh was that *cute*!' he chuckles softly, just loud enough for me hear.

I look up at Shadow, "What?"

Shadow's smile vanishes "nothing…"

I shrug and pull myself to my feet.

Tails' stomach rumbles "Uhm, Sonic?"

I turn to Shadow "Hey Shads, do you think we could go grab somthin' to eat? I'm starving!" smile and rub my belly.

Shadow looks at me and sighs exasperatingly "Fine… whatever…" he takes out his green Chaos Emerald.

" Where ya' takin' us to?"

Shadow gives a small almost-smile "You'll see… CHAOS CONTROL!"

We arrive at the Floating Market of Bankok. We are standing on the bank of the canal, and instantly Tails and I become intrigued with the sights and smells of food.

Tails and I both yell " Woah!"

Shadow sighs "Now, hurry up… get something and we'll go."  
>Tails dashes down one side of the bank, while I freezes up.<p>

Shadow looks at me like I'm crazy "What's the matter with you?"

My eyes are wide and starring at the water lapping the side of the bank.

Shadow chuckles and smirks"Oh… afraid of water, now I remember…"

I step back from the edge "Shut-up…"

"Ah, I see… he can dish it out but can't take it, eh?"

I protest "It's not funny!" my stomach rumbles and I stare longingly at the food passing by in the canoes.

Shadow elbows me "C'mon, not like anyone's gonna push you in! It's not even that deep…"

I take a deep breath and step forward again. I gets the attention of a boat-driver and he curves over to the side. I pick out an apple and a sandwich and pay the man. 

" Now, was that so hard?" Shadow teases.

"I hate you, ya' know that?" I smile and take a bite of apple "Now, where did Tails go?"

"Down that way…" He points.

I walk off that way and Shadow follows.

We find him staring at a boat filled with pastries resembling doughnuts.

He looks up at me "Can I have one? Please, please!"

I ruffle his head-fur with a laugh "alright, sure!"

"Yay!" He shouts happily.

I look back at Shadow with a smile"You want somthin' Shads?" 

Shadow stares at me in disbelief "Uh, sure…"

" Well, pick one and it's on me!" I said w/ a smile.

Shadow does as he's told and picks a chocolate doughnut, which I pays for. Afterwards, the three of us find a nice shady tree and sit under it in the grass.

Shadow wipes chocolate of his lips and turns to me "Why'd you do that?"

I stare at him curiously "Do what?" I say, biting my jelly doughnut.

Shadow shifted awkwardly "Why have you been… so nice to me?"

" Huh? What do you mean?" there goes that funny feeling again…

Shadow took a deep breath "I don't know… you're just so kind to me… even though I've never done a single thing in my whole life for you…"

Tails stares at the two of us "that's not true! You…y-you…"

Shadow looks down "Can't think of anything, can you?" he sighs "I know…"

"Shadow…" I stare at him disbelievingly, and I feel a pang in my heart.

Woah, wait, what? Has he changed? I Don't get it…

" Shadow, I'm nice to you… not in return for something but just because… just because… oh, I don't know…" I have the most puzzled look…

I don't really know why I'm nice to the faker… I just am. There's no reason for it, really… but when I'm around him I feel good, so I don't really want to hurt him…

Shadow's expression showing he longs for an answer, which pressures me even more to give him the right one. My heart is racing so fast, I can't even hear myself think.

" I guess it's because I don't want to fight you all the time… I like having you as a friend as well as a rival…" I give him a sincere smile.

Shadow looks at me confused "As a… friend?"

" Yeah, a friend."

"Why would you want to be _friends_ with me when I tried to kill you… CHAOS knows how many times!"

It didn't make much sense to me, either…

"Well… that's me… forgive and forget… what do ya' say, Shads?" I hold out my hand.

Shadow gives a long silence as he thinks it over, then finally replies "You mean… you don't care about the past anymore?"

"Like you said, 'The past is the past and there's nothing you can do to change it' and 'I've put the past behind me, it doesn't matter anymore'."

Shadow smiles at me "you took those words right out of my own mouth, faker. Thanks." He shakes my hand firmly.

" So this also means you're gonna forgive _me_ too, right?"

" Huh?"

I shrug "Oh, you know… for humiliating you in front of everybody… for planting my shoe in your face… shall I continue?"

" Yes… fine…" His eyes narrow "I still hate you for that…"

I laugh at his slightly irritated face.

" So no more grudges against each other?" Tails wonders aloud.

" Apparently…" shadow shrugs.

" Weird… you two are usually always fighting… not anymore, I guess then…"

I flash Shadow a huge smile "Let's get going then!" I hop up and extend my hand for Shadow. and pull him to his feet.

" Alright!" Tails cheers.

Shadow smirks at me "Wanna race?"

"With you? I love a good challenge!" I say, taking a runner's stance.

"uhm… guys? " Tails coughs.

We turn to Tails.

"What about me? Just gonna leave me here?"

My cheeks flush of embarrassment "Heh, heh… oops…"

Shadow laughs full-throatily "forget somthn' hedgehog?" He doubles over with laughter.

Wait… Shadow? Laugh? Is that even possible?

I smile "What? No! Oh, come on!" I laugh alongside Shadow.

Tails sighs "Geez… let's just get going…"

Shadow smiles "sure…"

I turn to the formally depression-induced hedgehog "Ya' know, faker… I've never seen you smile like that before… much less heard you laugh…"

" Well… that's probably because I've never really been… happy like this…"

My heart starts to pound in my chest again "Glad to see you happy. Tails, comer'!"

Tails runs over and Shadow pulls out his green Chaos Emerald "CHAOS CONTROL!"


	7. Rouge at work

Rouge finds herself being lead into the tunnel, which leads to a cellar. Agar removes the gags of the captives.

" Alright…" Agar states "You're probably wondering why you were captured, don't you?" He says, smirking widely "well, the boss and I have been searching for the ancient treasures that have been said to have been hidden here for century's. This place has been home to 24 emperors and all of which hid their treasures somewhere in this place. So what you're going to do is find these treasures. In turn, that will grant you you're freedom. "

He walks around and takes the chains that have them connected together, but leaves the separate ones that bind their legs and feet. The arms are chained, too, but those are relatively lighter and longer.

Agar withdrawals his whip and snaps it in the air "Alright, MOVE IT!"

Rouge backs away slowly, exiting to the next room. She breaths a sigh of relief as Agar does not follow her, but follows another of the captives. Her eyes race around the room, searching for a way to escape. She spots a small window just under the roof with light seeping through. The window is almost two stories up the high wall. She flaps her wings furiously, but the heavy chains keep her grounded.

" Drat! Now what?" she whispers to her self.

"Pst! Hey! Over here!"

Rouge turns her head around at the voice.

A Brown Lioness beckons her over "Help me break this chain!"

The brown lioness holds a large steal ax, from a suite of armor in the next corridor. Rouge Dashes over, taking the ax from her and raises it. She thrusts it downwards with all her might, and the chains break with a loud clang. Rouge covers her sensitive ears at the loud sound, and Agar comes running.

Brown lioness jumps in to the air shouting "FREE!"

Agar leans on a doorpost smirking "think again…"

She looks down and the chains admit small a black-purple fog around the links. Moments later, the fog disappears, reveling that the chain is anew. She and Rouge are stunned, gapping at the complete chain.

Agar laughs manically "You really didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?"

"B-but how?" The Brown lioness stutters.

" It's called the dark side of the Chaos Emeralds, hon." Rouge states, gritting her teeth "But I've never seen anything like _this_ before…"

Agar cocks his head "ah… so you've heard of them as well?" he grins "The boss would like to know more about these emeralds and their power…" 

"Well, you aren't gonna get anything from me!" Rouge huffs, presuming an attack stance.

" And just what do you think you are going to do? You are powerless with those shackles on! And there is nothing you can do to get them off!"

Rouge turns on her persuasive grin and body language "Oh? And what if I told you that I had found a secret passage?" Agar lifts an eye ridge in curiosity "And the only way I'm gonna tell you where it is if you take these shackles off my wrists."

"Heh, nice try bat, but you really don't think I'm gonna-"

Rouge creeps close to him, swaggering the way she always does when she wants something. She presses her finger into his chest.

" And just what would it take to have a girl get what she wants?" She runs her fingers through his chest-feathers "Come on… do you really want that treasure?"

" A-a-a… h-he… w-w-what?" Agar stutters helplessly.

" Come on, boy…"

" ALRIGHT! Enough! she backs him against the wall "S-stop it! C-cut that o-out! Alright! I'll release you!"

Rouge backs away "Good boy…"

Brown lioness stares in confusion. Rouge winks at her.

Agar takes the chains off her wrists and ankles.

"Alright, now show me this passage…"

Rouge walks to the center of the room and stomps the floor, and walks around doing so. Agar and the lioness watch wondering 'what the heck?' Finally, Rouge stomps down and the sound admitted from it is hollow-sounding. She looks up to Agar, smiling satisfyingly. She leaps up into the air, flapping her wings, flying high. She then spins in a tornado-like fashion, then dives downward creating a drill into the floor. The dust clears and she leaps up and out of her drill work. The hole in the floor reviles a long hallway with tiled floors and finely decorated walls. Rouge smiles at Agar satisfyingly, closing her eyes and placing her hands with pride on her hips.

" Did I put up with my part of my bargain, or not?"

Agar smiles and nods to her as he descends into the dark hallway.

The Brown lioness whispers "I thought you were gonna bust us outa here!"

" Hun, when there's treasure involved, I will stop at nothing to get what I want." She says, smiling slyly and flies down into the chasm.


	8. An acward decent

Shadow and I are dashing about at supersonic speed, checking all of the caverns. Tails, panting and staggering, tries to keep up with us speedy hedgehogs.

I skid to a stop after hitting mach2 "Well, I didn't find anything. " I stick my finger in my ear thoughtfully "How about you, Shads?"

Shadow skids to a stop beside me "Nope. Nothing… " he says, looking around.

Tails staggers and falls at my feet, panting and gasping.

" Woah, what happened to you?" I gasp.

Tails eventually picks himself up and glares at me.

"I was trying to keep up with two hedgehogs traveling at the speed of sound!" Tails shouts.

I looks away innocently. Oops. Again.

"I mean, come _ON_!"

" Heh, cool you're little head, fox. Just gettn' the job doe faster, is all." Shadow says, smirking.

" Yeah!" I agree "You didn't wanna be here all week did you?"

Tails slaps himself in the face "Arg…"

Shadow and I stifle a laugh.

Tails is fuming "I swear, you two…"

" Alright, alright sorry." I say, smiling still.

Shadow picks up on the conversation again "So, we've checked all the caves, what now?"

I put my finger in my mouth "Uh… good question… ha, I really didn't think we'd get this far finding nothing…"

Shadow sighs, looking around for a moment, then something catches his eye.

"Sonic… we didn't check those."

"Didn't check what?" I ask, turning to Shadow, who points across the edge of the cliff, at some caves on the side of the huge flat-sided ravine. "woah…" I say with a note of fright in my voice "Th-that's like a shire drop to death…" I peer over the edge and swallow hard "that's so far down…"

"Well… lets go." Shadow starts to walk to the edge.

" W-wait! Shadow!" I stutter nerviously.

Shadow turns back to me "What?"

" H-how am I supposed to get down there?"

" Well…" He looks down over the edge then turns back to me "Looks like I'm going to have to carry you…"

"W-what? CARRY me? Are you NUTS?" I had butterflies in my stomach, that feeling returning. What_ is_ it with that feeling? It's starting to get on my nerves, because I _don't know what it is…_

" Well, I don't think the kid can fly you the whole way without dropping you…"

My ears fall back against my head and I look away with a nervous look.

"C'mon, Sonic…" Shadow holds out his hand to me "don't you trust me?"

I look back at Shadow, to the ground, then back at Shadow "Y-y-yes…" a sweat drop of nervousness shows at my temples.

" Good." Shadow says, beckoning me over.

Ears folded, dignity lost, I walk over to Shadow shyly. Shadow picks me up bridal-style.

" That looks… so weird…" Tails shivers.

My cheeks flush red "SH-SHUT-UP!" my heart raced faster than I could run, I thought it would explode!

"Aurg…" Shadow huffs "C'mon, Tails."

Shadow takes off on his hover-skates and Tails flies behind him, his two tails propelling him. I look down at the seemingly endless chasm below them and cuddle up to Shadow in fear, his warm chestfur felt so comforting. Shadow pulls me close protectively, as not to drop me, and I look up surprisingly at the other's compassion. Shadow catches a glimpse of astonishment in my eyes and I turn away. Shadow only smiled a small compassionate smile and looked back up in the direction in which he was flying. I was still very much scared at the fact we were so high, and buried my face into his chest fur. Shadow touched down on the side of the cliff, just inside of the cave and gently placed me down. Tails entered shortly after that. Then, all of the sudden, a loud shriek was heard.

" What was that?" I shouted.

" Only one way to find out…" Shadow stated, entering the darkness o the cave. 


	9. The strike

He had hurt himself with his own attacks. The dark figure in the shadows had used the Chaos Emerald, and experimented with the things he could do with it. But with one power the emerald gave him, acid, had backfired when he wasn't looking where he was releasing the stuff and burnt his tail. Now, he stood in the darkness, grasping his tail and hissing in agony, wrapping linen cloths around it. The sound of footsteps aroused him, and he slunk into the darkness.

Shadow and I first appeared into the small, room-like cavern. Tails following.

I looked around and called into the darkness "Hello? Anybody there?" my voice echoed on the walls.

" Hm…" Shadow walked slowly around in the pool of light.

" S-s-s-sonic… I'm scared…" Tails whispered, shuddering and shifting nervously.

"It's alright, buddy." I said, running my fingers through his head-fur.

Shadow's head jerks around "Sonic… can you feel that?"

I stiffen for a moment "Yeah… chaos energy… where's it coming from?"

He peers around at the darkness "I-I don't know… something's trying to mask it…"

I steps to the edge of the light pool. As an unnoticed figure waits to strike. I step into the darkness and walks slowly away from the light, curious. The shadow's eyes fixed on my every move.

Shadow turns to where I was "Where did you –"

He strikes with a loud hiss and Shadow shouts for me. I cry out it agony as I feel a sharp pain like something digging into my side and everything in my world fades to black.


	10. The Tresure

Rouge and Agar, unaware what is happening above, venture deeper down the hall, as it twists and turns. Agar is lighting the way with a torch.

Rouge stares at the walls, scenes of battles have been painted, scene by scene on them.

Agar is growing impatient "Where the heck does this lead? We've been walking for what seems like hours!"

" Look! Up ahead! Something's… glowing!" Rouge shouts.

At the end of the tunnel, a red, glowing pendant hangs from the wall, the rope it is on. Agar goes to grab the pendant.

She knocks his hand away " No, don't!"

" What? Isn't _this_ the treasure?"

"No way would it be that easy…" she knocks on the dead-end wall, hearing it's hollow, she kicks it down.

The dust clears, reveling a room full of treasure.

Rouge gawks at the gloriousness of it all. Gems of every size, shape and color sparkle. And Silver and Gold coins, statues, and jewelry are scattered about.

"Kah! so... beautiful..."

" Sorry, missy. End of the line for you…" he tries to choke her.

Rouge elbows him in the gut, and he falls onto the floor. She rears up and kicks him, and he flies across the room.

" Sorry, pall… lights out." She says, giving him a sly smirk.

Agar passes out.


	11. Alone in the cave

I awoke with blurred vision and stiff, striking pains down my side. With a  
>moan, I tried to sit up. I lay against a stone-cold wall, waiting for my<br>vision to clear. I tried to reach over and investigate the spot that hurt me most,  
>but I then realized my wrists were restrained. I began to panic, but then,<br>my sight returned. I looked up, seeing that my wrists were encased in shackles.

"Oh, Great..." I muttered.

I tugged and pulled, but it was no use. The chains were too strong. I slumped  
>down again, pouting about my restriction. I refused to give up and braced my feet on the wall and tugged with all my might... And then suddenly, the chains gave way and my left wrist came free, but sent a wave of pain up my arm in doing so.<p>

Then, I remembered something... Shadow! TAILS!Where are they? I gazed around, then realized with a happy sigh that Shadow was right next to me.

Shadow, who was shackled beside to me, snored lightly as he slept. His head  
>hung down, chest heaving with every breath. I couldn't help but smile, as<br>the ultimate life-form looked absolutely adorable as he slept.

I reluctantly ripped my eyes off of shadow, to scan the area for Tails. I caught  
>no sight of the kit and became very worried.<p>

"Pst...shadow!" I whispered as quietly as possible

Shadow lifted his head, eyes half-lidded and yawned, "humn?" he blinked a  
>couple of times before responding "Sonic!" He leans over to me and tries to hug my, but the chains keep him from doing so "You're awake! Are you alright?"<p>

I was truly socked by his unexpected compassion, but I just let out an exasperated sigh, lowering my eyes to the ground.

"Shadow... what happened?"

"I really almost don't know... but I heard a loud hissing, seeing a dark shadow leap on top of you and try to strangle you... then I leapt onto it's back and tried to wrestle it to the ground, but it... whatever it was... hit me pretty dang hard!" Shadow grimaces, rubbing his hand across the sore, purple bruise on his cheek "Stupid thing... then after that, everything went black..." he looked away with a long exasperated sigh.

I felt a sharp pang hit my heart, when seeing him in pain. A heap of concern and pity for the him. I wanted to sooth him, somehow make his pain ebb away, ignoring my own.

Shadow turned to me, looking directly into my emerald eyes. My eyes, as I was told, pooling with compassion and sweetness could melt a heart of steel, and Shadow seeing those eyes alight with fiery inextinguishable hope, couldn't help but smile. He scanned his eyes over me, stopping when his eyes caught the sight of a large scar.

"Sonic! Wh-what..." he stuttered, gaping at the gashing wound on my side.

I spun around, quills flicking elegantly enough to make a certain ebony drool.

I now was as astonished as Shadow was, and stared at the two long slashes along my side, deep and painful. NOW I understood why it hurt so much! At least the bleeding had stopped...

Shadow turned to me, now returning the look of compassion. I only turned back to the floor, eyeing it as if in deep thought.

"S-sonic?... are you alright?"

I sighed then looked back up at the ebony hedgehog, who blended in so well with our surroundings, with a small smile of reassurance.

"Yeah, I'll be alright... don't worry..." I sighed, leaning against the rough rocks of the wall once again.

Shadow smiled now that I seemed now relaxed. He closed his eyes and I did the same, drifting off once again...

"WAIT A MIIIIINNNUUUTTTTE!" I blurt out, startling Shadow so bad, he almost screamed. I sat up quickly, eyeing Shadow menacingly, "Can't you just CHOAS CONTROL us OUTTA HERE?" I lifted myself on my knees ,leaned on my left hand and starred down Shadow, my eyes lit with both anger and irritation.

Shadow, taken aback and mortified at the fact he almost lost his urine, blushed a tad. He was speechless and terrified at the Hedgehog who was up above him, his breathing quickened and a small gulp admitted from his throat. I pressed himself against Shadow, causing him to sulk down lower and lower until his back almost hit the ground.

I ebbed closer with a menacing glare, "WELL?"

Shadow had trouble replying, having trouble with the little space to breath. "I-I..."

I grew impatient, "I'm waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiitting!"

"I-I figured that you would want to find out wh-who the dude was that caused all the trouble!" Shadow stuttered.

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. "Y-yeah... you're right..." I sat up a little, just enough to let Shadow some breathing room "Sorry I blew up on ya Shads..."

Shadow nodded, chest heaving with nervousness. I was still very close to him, my fawn chest brushing against his white chest fur, tickling him a small bit. My breathing ruffled the patch of fluff even more, the sensation was tickling him more, causing a blush appear on his tan muzzle. He could feel the heat arise in his cheeks, and he turned away with a trickle of sweat running down the side of his face. He trembled with every heave of my chest.

I was confused at Shadow's strange behavior and eyed him curiously, "Uh.. dude? What's wrong with you?" I leaned down into the fluffy white chest fur, causing Shadow's breathing to quicken and trembling to worsen. I was rather surprised and taken aback by Shadow's intimidated actions, "Sh-shadow?" I spoke softly.

Shadow only tried to edge away, nerves as heck.

I tried to get Shadow to turn back to me, I tried my best to get Shadow to speak to me but came with little success. I huffed with annoyance and got back up, backing away from Shadow.

Shadow was still hot and sweating with the nervousness and stayed motionless and barley noticed when I got up. His heart was racing franticly, his breath was coming in short puffs and he was trembling from ear to foot. I cocked my head at the strange ebony, 'why is he acting so weird? I've never in my life seen Shadow act this way!' I thought to myself.

I scooted back over to the panting hedgie, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Shadow, dude?" I whispered softly, "A-are you alright?"

Shadow's eyes shot open as my gloved hand began to stroke him lightly. It explored his shoulder, then moving on up his head, masaging his forehead, then momentarily playing with his ears. Every movement of the gloved fingertips sent shivers up and down his spine, and now his breathing became very scarce, hardly at all.

I was truly shocked at the midnight hedgie's reaction to my movements. I chuckled with pleasure as the back hedgehog squirmed and trembled as my hand began to fuss over his long, silky chest fur. After a long period of time exploring the depths of that patch, I pulled my hand back, and sat myself back against the wall, waiting for Shadow's reaction.

Shadow at once stopped all movement as the hand was removed from the fur. It was a long moment of silence before he even took another breath. He slowly sat up onto his knees, still not eyeing me. He let go a long satisfied sigh, but his head was still turned the other direction. Then he slowly turned his head to me and eyed me for a moment, expressionless. Then, a large smile began spreading across that tan muzzle. He sat back up, leaning on the wall once more, closing his eyes as that smile was still painted across his face. I eyed Shadow uneasily, 'What was that all about? Why the heck was I PETTING Shadow? What is _wrong_ with me?' I was bewildered at what had just happened... I slowly leaned against the wall with thoughts of question as I drifted into a restless sleep...


	12. Face to Face

Chapter 12: Face to Face 

My ears twitched at sudden movement. I opened my eyes groggily, the sleep wasn't as refreshing as I had hoped It would've been. During the night, I was plagued with strange nightmares that had me wake in a cold sweat often. Now, awake and curious, I listened for the sound of movement again.

As my ears strained to hear the sound, I aroused Shadow with my free hand. Man, it sucked being chained up like that. My legs had began to cramp up and my feet itched to run, but none of that mattered at the moment.

"Hey, Shads…" I whispered, not looking at him, but instead scanning the darkness for anything motioned.

"Muh, five more minutes, Maria…" Shadow mumbled softly, still half asleep.

"Shadow, _wake up!_" I hissed.

Shadow lifted his head up and yawned. He blinked a few times before remembering where he was. He sat up strait and turned to me. He saw I was concentrating and picked up the movement himself with his Chaos Sense.

"A Chaos Emerald… something is moving…" he murmured quietly.

I nodded and tried to follow the masked trail of chaos in the room. My Chaos Sense might not be as strong as his, but I could still pick up on it. I flattened my ears in frustration.

"Show yourself!" I yelled into the darkness. An echo was my only answer.

I sighed and grit my teeth. Whatever was out there was toying with us.

"C'mon, ya' coward! I'm gettn' tired of waiting!" I paused, waiting for an answer, and this time, I got one.

A low chuckle greeted me as I found the presence of the voice standing not but two feet from me. A growl was heard in countering from the darker hedgehog beside me. He bared his sharp canines in warning to the figure who was too close for his comfort.

"Hush, black beast." The voice crooned "Save your voice, as you are going to need it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back angrily.

The shadow chuckled again "You shall find out shortly." Then the voice, more booming loud than eerily soft "As for _you,_ blue _rat_, I have something special in mind for you…"

I grit my teeth at the address. 'Here we go again' I thought grimly.

As the shadow began to slunk away again, I flicked my head up "Hey, where do you think you are going?"

Our captor uttered a low hiss and spun around, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. A smile pierced those fanged lips (which was all you could see of him in the lighting).

"I am not stupid, you'll soon see. Why do you think I've kept you chained up for so long?" he smirked, pulling out the Chaos Emerald we had been tracking. It shone brightly in the darkness, the purple like a kindergartener's first encounter with glitter glue.

Shadow's eyes narrowed as the foe wielded the emerald about like a toy. My thoughts wandered and I thought about what to do next. He obviously hadn't noticed my hand was freed just yet, so what was I to do with that knowledge? Attack. Attack while we had the element of surprise. He would never see it coming. But how could I get Shadow to think the same thing without speaking aloud?

I looked over to him as he stared down the yellow eyes. Then the dark figure got tired of the starring contest and stood back up, turning on the heel to walk away.

I reached out to Shadow, grasping the hedgehog's attention. I mouthed two simple words and he understood immediately of my plan.

"CHAOS CONTROLE!" he shouted, and with a flash, we were gone.

Our previous captor whipped around in surprise, yellow eyes widened with surprise. No sooner did he realize we were gone, did we reappear again. We jumped him with his back turned, both of us giving him a firm kick in the back of the head. He hissed aloud and scrambled away, faster than we had thought. We ran in front of the foe and Shadow tripped him, sending him skidding into a pool of light that was likely to be the same light we had investigated earlier. He got up and faced us, writhing with rage.

Now in the light, we could see him properly. He was a large snake, presumably a cobra, and just itching with attitude. Large fangs curled from the front of his mouth, a black ring ran around the outer corners of his eyes, and a large hood hung from the edges of his head and draped back with the most delicate patterns and designs. Though snakes aren't known for having limbs, this one had long lengthy arms with long, sharp claws and legs that vaguely reminded me that of Lucario. On his feet, looked more like a bird's besides the scales, three toes gave way to large, deadly talons. The front or belly of the snake looked much like Vector, but his back gave into the same detailed designs his hood bared.

"Alright, you gotta' name, punk? Or do I gotta' call you-" I started in taunting, but was interrupted by a sudden outburst.

"I AM KOMARA! HOW_ DARE _YOU DEFY ME!" The serpent screeched. If he was a hedgehog, I am sure his quills would've been bristling.

I snickered at his defiance "My, don't _you _have a big ego!"

The snake bared his sharp fangs and his eye twitched agitatedly as I taunted him more.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, clutching the emerald in his hand as it began to glow brighter "You shall listen to your master, blue wretch!"

I was taken aback by what he called me, and what was this stuff about him being my 'master'?

"Ha! _Master?_Don't make me laugh, I serve no one! And there is _nothing _you can do to even get _close!_" I sneered.

The serpent only seemed to become more self-confident than before. He smirked widely, he was hiding something…

"What?"

"You _will _listen to me, and you will _not _talk to me in that tone!" He barked, slapping my cheek suddenly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" I was about to go ballistic, but Shadow held me back. "Shadow, let me at him!" I growled, wondering why he refused to let go.

"I think, you would regret it if I did…" he stated.

"Why would I be-" My attention was averted to 'Komara', as he called himself, point to a platform rising from the rock floor.

My eyes widened and I froze stiff. I realized he could do whatever he wanted as long as that platform was standing.

_"TAILS!"_

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, sorry Shads was a little OCC in the last chapter, but I think this is a bit better eh? Btw, next chapter will be even more fun if you know what I mean… ^^


End file.
